


Кинозал для двоих

by Crazy_Helicopter



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Helicopter/pseuds/Crazy_Helicopter
Summary: После трудной рабочей недели Джуди и Ник пошли в кинотеатр... где и произойдёт всё самое интересное.





	Кинозал для двоих

День постепенно клонился к вечеру, и весь Зверополис купался в золотистом зареве заходящего солнца. Лучи звезды жизни падали на гигантские небоскрёбы, отражаемый их окнами слепящий свет рассыпался тысячами бликов на близстоящие дома и застройки. Деловой центр звериного мегаполиса, пестрящий высоченными конструкциями — плодами фантазии архитекторов, — отбрасывал гигантские тени на более скромные по высоте и размерам постройки, а искрящиеся золотом верхние этажи создавали иллюзию того, что там бушует пожар.

Город-мечта, где каждый может стать кем пожелает, жил вечерней жизнью — молодёжь шла парами в рестораны и клубы, собиралась в группы, от которых доносились весёлый смех и дружный хор голосов; уставшие звери шли с работы домой, к своим семьям, чтобы остаток дня провести с ними в тишине и покое. Хищники и травоядные, бывшие в прежние времена врагами и страдавшие от постоянных стычек, весело общались, словно настоящие друзья. Новые времена, наступившие в Зверополисе, окончательно изменили весь город и его жизнь и отправили мрачное прошлое в забытье — теперь всё было хорошо, светло и радостно.

Такую картину почти всегда наблюдала Джуди Хоппс, возвращаясь с работы со своим коллегой и лучшим другом, Ником Уайлдом. Но эта неделя оказалась просто сумасшедшей и невероятно тяжёлой — серьёзные и запутанные расследования, гневные призывы капитана Буйволсона, отчитывающего сотрудников, подпирающие потолок горы накопившихся отчётов о прежних делах, суета в архивах… За всё это время Джуди ни разу не приходила домой раньше полуночи, а сил оставалось только на то, чтобы по-быстрому перекусить. Через три-четыре часа крольчихе уже нужно было вставать и, совершенно не чувствуя себя отдохнувшей, мчаться на службу, выполнять свой долг — служить и защищать. И телефонные разговоры с родителями проходили не каждый вечер: последний раз Джуди общалась с мамой и папой три дня назад. Не лучше приходилось и Нику. Они работали с Джуди в одном кабинете, но лис жил дальше, нежели крольчиха, поэтому он возвращался домой позже и вставал на работу раньше. Предыдущий день был самым тяжёлым, и пошатывающаяся Джуди, с трудом перебирая словно гудящими от усталости лапами, предложила Нику переночевать у неё. Спустя три месяца после того, как Ник закончил академию и поступил работать в Первый отдел полиции, Стью купил дочери небольшую двухкомнатную квартиру. Сейчас оба сидели на кухне за столом, под мягким освещением абажура.

— Слушай, Морковка, — произнёс Ник, усталым взором изучая стоящую перед ним кружку с горячим чаем. — У нас завтра по графику выходной. Давай сходим в кино?

— О-о-ох! — простонала Джуди, отставляя в сторону тарелку с недоеденным морковным пюре — от усталости ей даже кусок в горло не лез. — Я сама только мечтаю об отдыхе, Ник!

— Смотри! — молодой лис ловким жестом фокусника достал из кармана два билета. Пододвинувшись ближе, крольчиха ахнула в восторге:

— «Мастер Мэйн»!* Ох, класс!

— Помню, помню, — улыбнулся друг, — ты уже больше месяца говорила о том, что мечтаешь сходить на этот фильм. Вот и решил сделать тебе сюрприз. Билеты на завтра!

— Класс, спасибо, Ник! — Джуди вскочила со стула и в порыве восторга обняла Ника. Посмеиваясь, рыжий друг ответил на её объятия, чувствуя, как биение сердца в его груди ускорило свой темп. Хищник-полицейский замечал за собой это уже не в первый раз, часто это происходило, когда он видел улыбающуюся мордочку Джуди, весело идущей ему навстречу, или когда её бархатистая лапка дотрагивалась до него. Ник только по-дружески усмехался, глядя на такие проявления дружеского общения, но с задворок его сознания как будто чей-то навязчивый голос шептал ему: «Признайся ей!»

«В чём?» — в первые дни спрашивал себя лис, ещё не понимая в полной мере своего чувства. День летел за днём, неделя тянулась за неделей, и вскоре Ник понял, что он испытывает к дорогой ему крольчихе. Желание постоянно находиться рядом с ней, оберегать и защищать её, шептать ей на ухо ласковые и тёплые слова уже не назовёшь простой дружбой — и это чувство с каждым днём всё теснее опутывало Ника, словно невидимые верёвки. Оно всё больше крепло в его душе, давя на сердце и мешая спать по участившимся бессонным ночам.

Джуди постелила Нику в гостиной, а сама ушла в другую комнату, которая примыкала к кухне. В квартире постепенно воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь негромкими голосами, — крольчиха включила телевизор, поставив его на таймер, чтобы через определённое время тот выключился. Так она, под убавленную до минимума громкость, быстрее засыпала. Лис же некоторое время лежал под тёплым одеялом, глядя, как в окна мерно сочится свет от уличных фонарей, и думая. Он действительно хотел сделать Джуди приятное, ради неё он достал эти билеты в небольшой кинозал для двоих. Вспомнив объятия, которыми зайка наградила его за подарок, Ник почувствовал, как на сердце становится невероятно легко, а за спиной словно разворачиваются крылья. «Морковка…» — чуть слышно прошептал лис и улыбнулся, ему хотелось несколько раз повторить любимое прозвище друга, так как при его звуках грудь рыжего зверя наполняло неизъяснимое тепло. А ещё Ник верил в то, что чувство к Джуди, испытываемое им, взаимное.

А Джуди, лежа в комнате, отделённая от Ника кухней, равнодушно смотрела на мечущиеся на голубом экране силуэты. Звук из телевизора почти не долетал до её слуха. Усталость одолевала её, но крольчиха думала о Нике. Сознание подсказывало Джуди, что друг не просто так взял билеты в кинотеатр, что это не просто знак дружеского внимания. Дружеского… На этом слове плавный ход мыслей Джуди прервался. Она уже успела познакомиться в Зверополисе со многими зверями, кое с кем подружилась. Друзья часто видели её в компании Ника и отпускали шуточки, которые не были оскорбительными и не задевали сознания. Зайка просто отшучивалась, сообщая о том, что их с лисом связывает только крепкая дружба. «Крепкая?» — спрашивала себя Джуди и тут же сама отвечала: «Да». После ответа следовало другое слово, другой вопрос: «Дружба?»

На этом вопросе крольчиха вновь замялась. Ник уже столько времени был рядом с ней, что она привыкла к его присутствию. За те месяцы, что они провели, работая бок о бок в полиции, она всегда видела его в неизменно хорошем настроении. Он шутил с коллегами, позволял себе немного дерзить Буйволсону, на что Джуди не отваживалась. Но больше всех он общался и проводил время на работе именно с Джуди. Лис и крольчиха, совершенно разные по происхождению звери, понимали друг друга с полуслова. Каждый день она встречала Ника, радостно улыбалась ему, зная, что вызывает у него тёплые чувства.

Но это было проявление только вербального общения. Работа в полиции была опасна и нелегка, каждый сотрудник рисковал своей жизнью, отправляясь на то или иное задание. Джуди и Ник несколько раз попадали в серьёзные переделки, но исход ситуаций не был трагичным, поскольку их спасали либо коллеги, либо друзья выбирались из передряг объединёнными усилиями. В памяти зайки всплыл острый и напряжённый момент, когда сумасшедший енот, похитивший Джуди, запер её на своей старой даче и поджёг дом, Ник, ежесекундно рискуя сгореть, прорвался туда и вытащил друга. Лис получил несколько незначительных, но болезненных ожогов. Джуди припомнила короткий и быстрый поцелуй, которым она в приступе благодарности и признательности наградила рыжего коллегу. И теперь крольчиха понимала, что лис с каждым днём становится ей всё дороже. Ей хотелось выбрать подходящий день, чтобы поговорить с Ником об этом и объясниться. И этот день должен вот-вот наступить.

***

 

Ник и Джуди, одетые в красивые парадные одежды, подходили к огромному кинокомплексу, который занимал почти весь квартал. Проект был рассчитан на всех зверей от мала до велика. Одно здание занимал кинотеатр с единственным залом и гигантским экраном, во вторую часть комплекса шли звери, предпочитавшие просмотр фильмов в обычных залах, без наворотов. Третья составляющая комплекса представляла собой большое трёхэтажное сооружение, где на каждом уровне было по десять небольших кинозалов для двоих. К этой части кинотеатра и шли Джуди с Ником.

— Ваши билеты? — приветливо поинтересовалась пожилая рысь-контролёр. Ник послушно протянул «пропуска».

— Второй этаж, зал номер восемь, — сообщила хищница, не удивившись межвидовой паре — в эти кинозалы вдвоём приходили любые звери.

Два часа пролетели на едином дыхании — от зрелищной постановки Джуди была в полном восторге. Сложный и непредсказуемый сюжет держал обоих друзей в напряжении до самого последнего кадра, цепко захватив их в свои объятия. Когда до финальных титров оставалось несколько минут, Джуди повернулась к другу.

— Ник, спасибо тебе огромное! — радостно выпалила она. — Я никогда ещё не была на таких фильмах.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — улыбнулся лис, но затем улыбка медленно сползла с его рыжей морды. Удивлённая зайка посмотрела на него, и Ник повернулся к другу.

— Знаешь, Морковка, я хотел с тобой серьёзно поговорить, — немного помявшись, произнёс полицейский. — Не как коллеги по работе, а как друзья. Точнее, как близкие друзья…

На мордочку Джуди наползла тень испуга.

— Что-то случилось, Ник?

— Нет, просто… — Лис пытался собраться с мыслями, которые ему нелегко было сплести воедино ещё до похода в кинотеатр. Их он и хотел изложить Джуди, но они расползались в стороны, исчезали, словно капли воды на горячем асфальте. — Понимаешь, Морковка, всё уже давно так сложилось… Мы с тобой столько времени вместе работаем, общаемся… но это выглядит как завеса, которую я хочу приоткрыть.

— О чём ты? — притихшим голосом спросила зайка.

Вздохнув, рыжий полицейский взял тёплую лапку Джуди в свои лапы и ощутил, как его сердце в очередной раз пустилось в стремительный галоп. Ярко-фиолетовые глаза, блестевшие в мерцании киноэкрана, расширились. Сейчас Ник будто тонул в них, словно в океане. Они были так красивы, так манили к себе! И сама она обладала таким мощным притяжением — она, его верный друг и дорогая Морковка…

Ощутив тепло и пушистый мех конечностей друга, Джуди почувствовала, что у неё перехватило дыхание. Как будто в ней сломалась какая-то невидимая преграда, пропуская всё то, что сейчас говорил Ник, все его чувства, выражаемые им сейчас в своём монологе. По маленькой частице они понемногу просачивались в её сердце, и по телу крольчихи побежали мурашки.

— Я за всей этой суетой не замечал, что это возможно, — тихо говорил Ник. — Понимал, что это нереально, ведь думал, ещё с первой нашей встречи, что мы совершенно разные звери, смотрим на мир иначе. И…

Горло Ника перехватила спазма, заставив его замолчать. Он продолжал держать пушистую конечность Джуди в своих лапах, ощущая её ровное тепло. А крольчиха и не собиралась убирать лапу. Стремясь как-то загладить своё неловкое молчание, она медленно заговорила:

— С той поры многое изменилось, Ник. Ты изменился, ты стал иным, стал относиться ко всему легче, без напряжения. Знаешь, когда я впервые тебя увидела, то не считала так, но за всем этим позже поняла — у тебя добрая душа, и сам ты прекрасный, понимающий и тонко чувствующий зверь. Я никогда тебе этого не говорила, но хочу сказать именно сейчас. Я всегда считала — и считаю — тебя своим лучшим другом, но недавно стала замечать, что ты смотришь на меня по-другому. Ты не только мне очень дорог, Ник…

Зайка осеклась, сообразив, зачем Ник купил два билета в этот кинозал для двоих. Непостижимым образом то, что она хотела сейчас сказать, совпало с желанием её лучшего друга. От волнения у Джуди защипало в глазах и, тряхнув головой, она ещё тише закончила:

— Ты сейчас не кажешься мне просто другом. Я поняла, что ты хочешь сказать, поняла, почему ты выбрал именно это место. Ты не только хотел сделать мне приятное походом на давно ожидаемый фильм.

— Нет, — прошептал лис. — Я знал, что тебе понравится, и специально решил выбрать такую обстановку, чтобы сказать…

Экран в этот момент потемнел, из динамиков понеслась торжественная музыка, сопровождающая титры. Ник так и не отпускал Джуди, но в этот момент она подняла другую лапу и ласково провела по рыжей щеке лиса.

— Я люблю тебя, Джуди, — чуть слышно прошептал он и обнял любимую крольчиху за плечи. — Вот что я хочу сказать.

Ник медленно притягивал Джуди к себе, её светлая мордочка была всё ближе и ближе. Он мог разглядеть каждую её шерстинку, но всё поле зрения сейчас занимали её удивительно красивые глаза цвета фиалок. Его сердце билось так, что готово было выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. Уже не в силах остановиться и не желая этого делать, лис нежно поцеловал зайку. Джуди закрыла глаза и обняла того, кто ещё совсем недавно был её другом, а теперь… Теперь она с ясностью осознавала, что в отношениях они перешли на новый уровень. Обнимая друг друга за плечи, крольчиха и лис сидели на диване, слившись в упоительном поцелуе, а фильм отматывал последние минуты, и гремела, гремела бравурная музыка…

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Ник, — шепнула она ему на ухо, и в этот момент в зальчике зажегся свет.

Спустя несколько минут они шли домой к Джуди, держась за лапы. Сейчас они молчали, но слов после такого было не нужно — сейчас они наслаждались присутствием и теплом друг друга. А для разговоров у них впереди были целые дни, недели, месяцы… Может быть, даже и годы. Уже на пороге подъезда Ник вновь обнял возлюбленную и поцеловал её в лоб. Одарив рыжего лиса своей обаятельной улыбкой, Джуди спросила:

— Может, и сегодня переночуешь у меня?

**Author's Note:**

> * - аллюзия на фильм "Доктор Стрэндж".  
> Приятного чтения! :)
> 
> Забегайте сюда - https://vk.com/anton_vertushka
> 
> Ссылка на работу на Книге Фанфиков — https://ficbook.net/readfic/5233014


End file.
